A variety of different types of excavation machines have been developed for cutting drifts, tunnels, subterranean roadways and the like in which a rotatable head is mounted on an arm that is in turn movably mounted at a main frame so as to create a desired tunnel cross sectional profile. WO2012/156841, WO 2012/156842, WO 2010/050872, WO 2012/156884, WO2011/093777, DE 20 2111 050 143 U1. All described apparatus for mill cutting of rock and minerals in which a rotating cutting head forced into contact with the rock face as supported by a movable arm. In particular, WO 2012/156884 describes the cutting end of the machine in which the rotatable heads are capable of being raised and lowered vertically and deflecting in the lateral sideways direction by a small angle in an attempt to try enhance the cutting action.
WO 2014/090589 describes a machine for digging roadways tunnels and the like in which a plurality of cutting heads are movable to dig into the rock face via a pivoting arcuate cutting path. US 2003/0230925 describes a rock excavator having a cutter head mounting a plurality of annular disc cutters suitable to operate in an undercutting mode.
However, conventional cutting machines are not optimised to cut hard rock having a strength typically beyond 120 MPa whilst creating a tunnel or subterranean cavity safely and reliably of desired cross sectional configuration. Accordingly, what is required is a cutting machine that addresses these problems.